Cache memories are accessible at higher speeds than main memories, which directly affect processor processing capability. Thus, the cache memories are expected to have larger capacities.
When a cache memory has a larger capacity, tag information for managing data in the cache memory becomes larger. Thus, it takes time to perform a determination process to determine whether data for which a processor has issued a read request exists in the cache memory. When it takes time to perform this determination process, it also takes time to access a main memory, which leads to the decrease in processor processing capability.